cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man in My Game
Originally written by NinjaGamer019 ----- Hello there, let me tell you a story that may or may not be true. You see there was a man back in the days when GameCube was still cool and popular and was a hit console. The man's name was Mike. Mike was a very good individual, always nice to others and was never a rude person. I'll also mention that he would never try to make enemies but took kindly to anyone who claimed to like Satan. The reason for that is because he was a very, and I say very religious man. But what he did not know was that one of his friends was a closet Satanist and really resented Mike because of what he talked about. One day Mike went over to that man's (let's call him "Nick") home to hang out. when Mike came over to Nick's home he noticed that Nick had the new James Bond game better known by the name 007. Mike asked Nick if he could borrow it for a couple days, Nick smiled and lowered his head, chuckling a little. Then he said "Sure I'll give you it later not now, I have to do something." Mike nodded his head and said "OK then," and went home happily and waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually Nick came over and handed the game over to Mike, Mike excitedly grabbed the game and said "Thank you very much!" Nick only smiled and said "You're welcome," and walked away. As soon as he got the game Mike rushed to his GameCube and put the disc in. While he listened to the intro music and saw the pictures and video from the game play he noticed something in one of the photos, James Bond was crying, seemingly from guilt or from a loss. Mike shook it off as just his imagination and continued to play the game. He chose the new game option and while he started the intro he noticed nothing else that was odd. That is, until after a few minutes of playing when he saw his enemies hanging from the roof, stab wounds in their right arms. Mike was starting to think that thing his friend had to do before giving him the game was to hack it. Mike laughed and continued to play, chuckling along the way. But as soon as he left the building of deadly hacks so to speak.. he saw a man running. Mike chased the person and followed him into a alley but to Mike's surprise he was gone.Mike looked everywhere in the alley but the man just was not there. After the little shock of seeing something or someone unexpected, he continued to play. After a few minutes, he was stopped when trying to walk out the alley. "It's the man!" Mike said out loud like a douche. So Mike chase the man again, but then the man was cornered and turned around, Mike was shocked. It was another player! But he was in single player mode, how did this guy get in the game? Mike noticed something about the man, he had no eyes and had a stab wound on his right arm. Mike also saw the man had a gun but he didn't draw it. He also had a knife. Mike said in his mind "I didn't know this game had knives, and how did this man get in my game?" The man chased Mike, and of course out of instinct Mike grabbed the controller and made his character run! Mike ran but the man was somehow faster and Mike's character was grabbed and turned around, the man wasn't just some random character, he looked a lot like his friend from church, let's call this man Ron. Ron's neck was slit and was stabbed in the right arm. Trying to cover his neck and in tears from the pain he eventually bled out. Mike screamed. The man then spoke and it seemed it was directed to Mike. "Stop screaming. No one will hear you. You will die like him, but I want this to be fun. Like this game! So I'll give you... let's see... 5 minutes to run, but remember this you can't hide" Mike then picked up his GameCube and smashed it and threw it at the television. Mike ran to his front door, opened it and fell to the ground with relief from the fact that nightmare was over.. or so he thought. Ten minutes later Mike woke up to a familiar face, he was shocked! It was the man again! Mike ran for his life but like in the game the man was faster. Mike's neck was slit and his right arm stabbed, and like his friend Ron he too went into tears, and the last thing he saw was the man laughing at Mike's pain and in the background he saw Nick smiling and laughing. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games